1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for generating an organ image, and, for example, to a method and apparatus for generating an organ image of an organ in a patient's body from an image of the internal body of the patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various medical imaging devices have been developed and used for diagnosing patients. Medical imaging devices, such as a computed tomography apparatus (CT) or a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (MRI) allow a physician to view the internal parts of a patient's body without making incisions, resulting in a speedy diagnosis while avoiding the invasiveness and inconvenience of traditional diagnostic methods.
In line with the rapid development of medical imaging devices, imaging devices that output three-dimensional (3D) images as well as two-dimensional (2D) images have appeared. However, the medical imaging devices may provide limited contrast between specific organs or structures within a region of a patient's body. Further, a physician may occasionally benefit from viewing just one or two organs or structures within the region.